A future unseen
by StardustOrionPax
Summary: The Doctor deserves a happy ending, just this once, dont you agree?


**A Future Unseen **

**I own merely the vague idea of the story and have borrowed lovable characters to put it into existence. BBC owns Dr Who and all related parafinalia  
**

Rose was sitting on the floor, her back against the door to her room.{not my room} she reminds herself again. Being stuck in another universe, with her mum, Mickey and Pete, but not the Doctor. She had locked her door 2 days before not leaving the room, just sitting there thinking of the one thing she loved more than anything in her tiny life, and it was making her sadder than she could remember having ever been...

The Doctor was curled up on Rose's bed, he'd been there for 2 days, crying and shouting and cursing the dead Time Lords for the fact he couldn't go back and save her. The love of his existence was lost to him and he'd have to continue on with out her for the rest of time.

The TARDIS was silent, she hadn't hummed or sung since the Doctor had walked into her with out the human childe by his side. She knew something was not right, and had found out from the Doctor's memories, Rose Tyler was gone, dead to this world, but alive in one where she didn't belong. Well, there was something that she could do about that, even if the Doctor didn't know it was possible...Love could conquer all.

Rose had finally fallen asleep, exhausted from crying. Dreaming now as she slept, of the TARDIS, and her Doctor. The TARDIS seemed to be calling her, singing a song that seemed familiar yet unknown, and Rose followed, being led into a room within her dream, there she saw the TARDIS.

Not the blue police box that was the shell of the TARDIS, but the TARDIS herself, a being of pure light, sitting, singing watching as Rose approached. Smiling now, she stood, "Rose" she whispered softly, "Rose Tyler, the last of the Time Lords needs you, he is dying, without you he will die" the TARDIS said, in a voice of pure harmony.

Rose looked at her shocked "But he'll regenerate, he'll live again" Rose said back to the TARDIS, "hang on, how are you here, the Doctor said it was impossible to travel between dimensions" Rose suddenly realising that this was not merely in her head. The TARDIS smiled sadly "He will not regenerate, he will die. he has given up for he has lost that which he thought could never be lost, his hearts. If you love him you can save him" then with a blaze of light and dizzying speed the TARDIS was right in front of her "Do you love him, Rose Tyler ?" the TARDIS asked.

Rose was taken aback by the news that the Doctor was dying, she had thought him immortal, being able to change and cheat death as he had done before, but the thought of him actually ceasing to be had never occurred to her, until now.

"Do you love him, Rose Tyler" the TARDIS asked again, softer this time, waiting for Rose to answer.

Rose looked at her, and saw herself, somewhere amongst the swirling mist and light, words, memories flooding back 'I am the Bad Wolf, I make my self'. She knew what she had to do. Standing tall, taking a deep breathe, "I do love him, more than anything ever before or ever again. I love him" Rose said, with all of her heart and soul.

The TARDIS smiled, radiant and calming "Then to you I offer this, take my hand and join with me, I shall make you anew and give you the power to be with him for all time, through all space, til it all ends" with that, reached out towards Rose, and Rose took her hand.

The Doctor sat bolt upright. Something was wrong, no not wrong, off somehow. Time had stopped, literally stopped, which should have been impossible within the TARDIS. He headed for the 'Eye of Harmony' at a dead run.

Rose was once again part of the Time Vortex, everything she could see everything and the Vortex could see her. In a blaze of flame and power she was standing in the TARDIS where she belonged, wrapped in a cocoon of light, she stood as the Vortex tore at her DNA changing it and reworking it, unmaking and remaking. Finished, the TARDIS stepped aside from Rose, smiling "You are the fabric of time and the lining of space, I bow to you, Lady of Time" and with that the TARDIS returned to her placed within her shell, leaving Rose standing in front of the 'Eye of Harmony'.

The Doctor, not sensing the sudden change back to timeness entered the room, flinging the doors open, expecting to see the Eye open, but what he saw stopped him in his tracks. Rose, Rose Tyler, his Rose standing there not a stitch of clothing in sight, just standing there, her eyes closed, head tilted back slightly, her arms outspread.

The Doctor made a noise somewhere between complete joyous rupture and undeniable denial.

Rose opened her eyes and stared at him "Doctor" she whispered before collapsing. The Doctor ran to her, catching her before she could hit the floor. He placed his coat around her and carried her to the med lab, all the while wondering what had happened.

Rose woke to find the Doctor standing over her with a shocked look on his face, looking at her in aw and fear and undiluted love. "Doctor?" Rose asked, almost afraid of the way he was looking at her, and his unfamiliar silence. Suddenly, he broke out into a big smile "Oh my Rose, I thought I'd lost you" he said grabbing her and pulling her into a bone cracking hug.

Rose hugged him back, smiling. The Doctor pulled back, looking at her, "Rose, you…there's….oh heck" he said running a hand through his hair. Rose lifted her hand and cupped his cheek "I know, I am a Lady of Time" she said, with a wave of power and authority that even he could not ignore.

He looked up at her, there was no reason for her not to know, but there was every reason for her not to be that which she was now "How?" he asked, simply, almost subordinately barely daring to look at her. Rose took his hand and sliding onto the edge of the couch, she led him to sit next to her, it was going to be a long day, she knew that much.

"The TARDIS, she came to me, in my dream…no wait….she took me from my dream, to the nexus of time and space, she told me that you were dying, that only I could save you" Rose started, watching him for his reaction. He simply held her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of her knuckles, tears trailing down his face, she sighed, moving to wipe the tears away.

"You gave up your self to save me, a dusty, old relic from a time long gone" he muttered, still staring at her hand "I gave up nothing, I am still here, I am still Rose, your Rose" she replied, with a smile looking at him with all the love she could muster.

The Doctor looked at her, straight in the eye, "My love" she whispered so low he barley heard her, before he leaned in to kiss her, softly, exploring her mouth with his, probing with his tongue, before pulling back again, "You were saying?" he said, a smile touching his lips as he continued to look at her.

"I am the Bad Wolf, I make myself. I want you safe my Doctor. The TARDIS showed me this before, and showed me this again, she told me that I could be by your side for the rest of time, til it ends, I only had to accept what she offered, and I gave her what she asked for, I love you and always will, nothing can change that" she moved again, turning to face him more, as she did so, his coat fell open, and she realised there was nothing beneath it.

"Um, can we go to my room, I think I need to get some clothes on" she said, pulling the coat quickly closed again blushing slightly. At this the Doctor smiled, still his Rose he thought, "Yes, quite right, clothes….you sure your up to a walk, having every atom re-arranged can take it out of you" he said smiling even more as he stood, gently helping her off the couch.

The TARDIS had re-arranged the rooms, making it so the Rose's room was just across the hall. The Doctor led Rose into the room, once inside he turned to her "I'll wait outside, til your ready" he said, turning to leave, he was stopped by her hand on his arm "Stay, please, there is more I need to tell you" she said, now leading him to the bed, where she pushed him into a sitting position before pulling the screen from the wall between herself and the Doctor and proceeded to look through her wardrobe.

"The TARDIS has a way of setting things right, all those times you landed somewhere totally different to where you had set the co-ordinates for, that was her will, leading you where you needed to be, she almost let you pass by earth at the time you first met me, except she had looked further into the future than she normally did, and saw what was to come and how it turned out with out me there, the last of the Time Lords, dead, killed by the Daleks, the human race wiped out by them, and the last TARDIS gutted and polluted by the Daleks, used to alter time and space in the one way that must never be allowed, from the very beginning" Rose was saying whilst holding up outfit after outfit, throwing them all onto a chair til they spewed onto the floor. The doctor watching her shadow, playing on the screen as she moved, listening to her.

"So…..she dropped me in the wrong place once again, the old girl" the Doctor said after a moments silence as he stretched out on the bed, rolling on his side still facing the screen. "Oh, not the wrong time, the right time, with you being the last Time Lord, who would look after time once you were gone? She saw this and knew that it had to be fixed. You see, the Time Lords were meant to die in the Time War, however, you were not meant to die, hence being on the front line, fighting, and yet you lived, even though the Time Lords were erased from space and time. Didn't you ever wonder why you and your TARDIS didn't just cease to be? With your past erased and removed, never to have existed?"

Rose finally stepped out from behind the screen, pushing it back into the wall. Wearing a long clinging skirt with a tight, almost corset style top, pushing her creamy breasts up and together in a way that threatened to let them spill over the top. The Doctor stared for a moment "but…..hang on, you've got a point there" he said, sitting up swiftly to hide the growing bulge in his trousers, Rose smiled letting a small giggle escape before sitting on the bed next to him.

"How did I manage to go on, if my people were erased from time and space?" he asked, crossing his legs and staring at the wall " quite simply my dear Doctor, you are not merely a Time Lord, you are a Lord of Time, an even older and more powerful being than a Time Lord" she said, turning towards him and putting her hands on his shoulders, with one quick fluid movent, she has him pinned flat on his back, straddling his pelvis "and I was never fully human to begin with" she said as she lent forward looking into his large brown puppy dog eyes.

The Doctor looked up at her, trapped under her lithe body, seeing no escape, but then he didn't want to escape "Lord of Time?" he asked slowly, thinking back to times that even he had wondered at things that he had done, gotten into trouble for from the high council and been punished, not with death like a few of his escapades warranted, but banished and then, there was the trouble with not being promised a mate as was custom, families had jostled for power, children given into other families to cement ties of power, but never him, and he had been of the second highest ranking family

Rose smiled, watching as he remembered all that had happened through his young life on Gallifrey, from the time he had learnt to walk, through his years of learning, how he had taken on much more than the others around him, and succeeded, even though told he would fail, his mother crying late at night, his father comforting her in hushed words he never heard.

He remembered when his mother had died, the last death of her 13th life, she had summoned him to her bed side and he had come, running past all those gathered to pay tribute to the monarch of his household, skidding to a stop, next to her, kneeling "Momma" he said, using the human expression, as she had smiled faintly at him "Not mine" she whispered "Never where you mine" and as she moved to touch his face, to tell him the truth, she had passed, her hand falling to the bed, taken from him by a broken heart.

He jolted suddenly as the memory swept through him, almost toppling Rose from her perch, he looked at her with tears freely flowing, "She knew, my mother knew but never told me" he said in a hushed lonely voice " But you know, you need only remember, it is all there, who you are, where you are truly from, what you truly are, its been there the whole time, but you never let it out" Rose said, reaching down to cup his face with her hands "Remember Doctor, remember who you are" she said with such power as a golden glow enveloped them, surounding and penetrating them both. And then he screamed.

Things were spinning, swirling, everything a massive stream of colour and shapes, sounds he didn't remember hearing, faces he couldn't recall meeting, and then as a huge wave, it all crashed down upon him, he knew, he remembered, for he was a Lord of Time, not the lowly Time Lord, distant cousin of his parent race, but a true being of power and control, and devotion and caring and destruction, his race had begun this universe, set it upon its path to become something great, as they had done with many other countless universes, creating, nurturing, then leaving with only the Time Lords to keep the balance, moving on to start another universe, another little speck of life, forever expanding and renewing the flow of time and space and life.

They were not gods, they simply were the children of time and space, given a duty to ensure that everything went on, in one way or another, some universes were so much alike, and others so strange, they could hardly be believed.

And the Doctor cried, he had been left, with his cousins in this universe because of the Daleks and the Cybermen, they had come about from their own greed and designs, and he was left to protect this universe, given to his Gallifreyian parents whilst they were travelling near the edge of this universe, given with a message, 'keep him safe, for he is the future'. They had not known at that time what that had meant, seeking guidance from a divine seer once back at Gallifrey they learned the truth, the Time Lords were to die, but he would go on, he would keep everything safe.

Rose was crying now, gold tinged tears trailing down her face as she watched the Doctor remembering all that had been with held from him, even though he had it all along. He watched as she cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Oh Rose" he said, gently wiping them away with his thumb "Why didn't you tell me you weren't human?" he asked leaning forward to embrace her as she cried, with a sniffle ^so human^ he thought, Rose pulled back a little "I didn't know, not until I looked into the Vortex, I wasn't supposed to know until then, or maybe it could have been my daughter or hers that looked into the time Vortex" she said thoughtfully reaching up she put her hands on his shoulders, "the Lords of Time decided when they left you with your cousins, that you would need guidance and a companion that wouldn't leave because of trivial things, they chose a woman on earth and got her pregnant, mixing the DNA, to lie dormant until the time it was needed, passed through generations, only able to be activated in the female line" she said, as it dawned to her, all those years as a teenager, wondering why she had been born, not seeing much purpose with her life.

The Doctor groaned, "If I had turned up 25 years earlier, I'd have Jackie Tyler oh my" he said looking all distressed, Rose smiled "No you silly git" she said "My dad was from the line, not my mom and with his death, it left me to carry it on, or be the one" she said, sliding off his lap to stand and wipe the rest of the tears away.

The TARDIS was humming, very loudly, quite content with herself, listening as the two with in her discovered the truth, but there was one last thing to do before this was over, she sent out the signal, wave after wave, through time and space, across the cosmos, seeking to come home, to take her children to their families.

Rose smiled looking around then at the Doctor, "I think we'd best get cleaned up, the old girl is up to something" with that she dragged the Doctor into the bathroom by his tie, stripping his jacket off on the way.

Rose turned on the shower, while still holding into the Doctor, not giving him the chance to slip away, turning to him again, tongue touching her top lip she began undoing the buttons on his shirt, pulling the tails out from his trousers, and somehow at the same time his belt was flung across the room.

The Doctor blinked, twice, watching the woman before him stripping him bare, and then, she was just as naked as he was, she stepped back, looking at him before leading him into the shower. The great Doctor, was speechless, all he could do was not drool, and even there he was failing, Rose smiled, taking his hand, she placed a cake of soap in it and then turned her back to him "Would you mind ?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder at him through half closed eyes.

I a split second, he had dropped the soap and had her pinned against the wall, hands moving up to her breasts, playing with her nipples, he growled…'oh my' he thought 'I'm a growler'….into her ear as he licked the soft flesh of the lobe, Rose moaned, she couldn't remember how long she had waited, all she knew was it had to happen, something deep within her was crying out with a wantonness that would have made her run and hide if it had been anyone else that caused it. She threw her head back against his shoulder as he let one hand wonder lower, towards the centre of her pleasure, fingers lightly brushing through the curls and then into the warmth that was simply Rose.

He rubbed his aching cock against her ass, as his thumb rubbed against her clit, making her call his name in a ragged breathy sort of way that seemed only to make him harder. He growled again, this time, turning her around and lifting her up and burying his cock into her. Rose screamed as orgasm took hold of her simply at his entry, digging her nails into his shoulders til half creasants of blood emerged, quickly washing away with the water.

The Doctor stood, cock buried in her, simply watching as she come down from the high, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. He began moving, slowly, deeply within the woman that made him complete, pressing her against the wall "Oh Rose" he whispered, tilting her hips just a fraction to hit the spot that made her see stars.

Rose was beyond thought, the pleasure building itself again, higher and higher with every thrust, til suddenly it broke, screaming his name again "DOCTOR" was all it took "Uh…FUCK" and the Doctor was coming with her, thrusting deep and hard and fast, filling her with silvery cum as her muscles milked him.

The TARDIS was humming quite loudly now, almost high pitched, she had received a reply and was gearing up for the jump that would take them home.

The Doctor was looking at the consol wearing only a towel, while Rose was tugging up her skirt "Well, she's done it this time" the Doctor said, leaning over a screen rubbing his chin.

Rose walked up to him, "What?" then looking at the screen, "Oh, inter-dimensional jump….across 5 dimensions" she slid her hand across his back gently "I'm sure she wouldn't do it if she couldn't, right" she said.

The Doctor turned, running a hand through his hair. "Well, on one hand I know its not possible but on the other, it is more than possible and she's doing it, but the question is, where are we going to end up, that's what's puzzling" he said, pulling Rose to him.

The TARDIS stopped with a slight bump and a faint crackling sound and everything went dark for a moment before flashing back on "I think we've arrived" he said, then looking down "oh heck, back in a tic" and he dashed of to find his clothes. Rose, not much for waiting, flicked the lever to open the doors.

What she saw, took her breathe away, a long silver path lined with small purple hedges with flowers like roses in every colour imaginable, and large pure white statues dotted about, and several bodies of water the colour of rubies, yet crystal clear, with large fish like creatures, (think koi) in vibrant blues and greens and pinks and black.

She was just stepping out when the Doctor came running back in "Oi, cant you wait and not wonder off for a …." Then he saw it "sec….oh my" he said and walked out the doors. Rose laughed, shaking her head, she followed. Somewhere down the path was a large group of people, heading straight for the TARDIS.

Rose was busy smelling almost every flower she came across, each one with its own scent. While the Doctor was busy licking everything in sight, including the TARDIS, several times, before creeping up on Rose and running his tongue across the bare skin of her shoulders, making her cry out in shock and spin round.

She stopped, the mirth leaving her face as her protest died on her lips, standing a few meters away from the Doctor was a lot of people, wearing robes similar to the Galifreyian's wear, but simpler, not quite so gaudy, no high neck line, simple, flowing cuts in multitudes of colour.

The Doctor turned, noticing that she wasn't looking at him, "oh, hello I'm the Doctor" he said, stepping towards the closest person, a Lady in a deep lavender robe.

"We know who you are Theta, son of Merza, childe of Tarzh, and your companion, Rose Tyler, daughter of Jackie and Pete Tyler, of the bloodline of the house of Shilon" the Lady said, turning towards the crowd as two people walked forward. "May I present your mother, Tarzh, and your father Merza"

The Doctor stood silent as the two people approached, the man, wearing a blue robe with a gold sash, was rather like him, tall slim, rakish looking. The Lady wearing a golden robe with a silver sash "Welcome home Theta", she said.

The Doctor fainted

++++++to be continued++++++please review+++++++

AUTHORS NOTES

Shilon, pronounce _She-lun means Bad Wolf, and is basically the highest ranked family, and Rose is the Only member of it. but she doesnt know this yet..._

The women are the highest ranking members in the society

affection, whilst not frowned upon like it had been by the time lords is not openly expressed ie Rose catching the Doctor when he fainted. if she wasnt there, he would have hit the ground like a sack of potatos.

The Doctor's Mother Tarhz, is from the second highest house, with no males in the Shilon house, she was forced to marry/join below her status into the third house with Merza


End file.
